Bioshock Infinite: Booker's Return
by eddycorlett117
Summary: After the death of Booker at the hands of Elizabeth, he is sent to a strange new world in which he has been given a chance to redeem himself for the evil he committed in his past life. He is put to the test to see if he is worthy for a second chance by being sent to a world in which Columbia has been enslaved by the VOX populi and their new leader, Kova.


Booker awoke in a dark forest. All around him, were ugly dark green trees, high as the clouds. They seemed to have almost no branches. He looked around to get a feeling for his surroundings. He scanned the area for any sign of some kind of explanation. Suddenly, a crunching noise could be heard to his left. Booker reached for his gun, but instead was greeted with nothing to grasp but the air on his back. He glanced back at the bush where the sound had come from. He didn't know what to do.

"Hey! Who's there!?" He exclaimed. No answer. Booker slowly reached to his right grab a rock.

"Um, that's really not necessary!" The voice came from the bush, but still there was nothing visible."Show yourself!" Booker shouted. No answer. Booker, already in a bent over position, grabbed the rock and threw it straight into the center of the bush. There was a bump and a high pitch screech. A small, skinny figure emerged from the bush. He was around three feet tall hunched over. If he stood up straight he would be almost as tall as Elizabeth. _Elizabeth! What happened to Elizabeth?_ Thought Booker. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind. A thousand questions that he would need answers to. All he could mutter in that moment was

"where's the girl!?"

"Excuse me?" replied the small creature. He was still rubbing his head from where the rock had hit him. In that moment, Booker went into a fit of rage.

"You know damn well what I said you son of a bitch!" He lunged forward at the small creature but it was quick and was able to move out of the way. Booker, in one swift movement stretched his leg in front of him and bounced straight towards the creature. Caught off guard, Booker was able to grab its neck and pin him to the ground.

"Who are you!?" "_What_are you!?" "Where the hell am I!?". The only sound the creature was able to make was a soft wheezing noise. Booker loosened his grip so that the creature could talk.

"Have you ever heard of don't shoot the messenger?" Booker thrust his fist straight into the creature's stomach. He only used a bit of force as the creature looked quite weak and frail as it was. It was still enough to make him cringe.

"Alright, alright, just calm down! I- I'll tell you everything I know!" His voice was terrified and it cracked a bit, which was reasonable considering what Booker had done to him.

"Just my luck. I get assigned to a psychopath on my first day on the job." mumbled the creature.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Booker, glaring at him the entire time.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just come along, everything will be explained soon." replied the creature. "By the way, my name is Zeyl, now follow me please". He gestured towards two trees that spread apart to make a clearing. Booker, willingly followed Zeyl in hope to find some answers. As he walked away, Booker grabbed another rock off the ground, but was careful to keep this one secret from Zeyl.

Booker scratched his rock against a flat rock he had picked up by a tree. Throughout the walk through the dark, ugly forest, Zeyl explained that his weapons could not be brought with him to the place they were going, but that he really would not need them. Booker sliced at the flat rock with the rock he had grabber earlier. They did not have to walk for very long. Eventually, they stood before a large metal gate.

"What is this supposed to be?" asked Booker.

"Oh my I could go for some cranberries right about now" The two looked in silence at each other.

"What?" Asked booker. "Are you having a stroke?".

"No, no. I would just really enjoy some cranberries right about now". The forest was completely still. Zeyl turned around and exclaimed

"goddammit! Would you just come out already!?" Suddenly three figures emerged from the jungle. They all had large torsos and were quite tall. All were armed with long poles. Booker, on reflex, grabbed Zeyl and put the now completely sharpened rock to his neck.

"Don't come any closer! I'll kill him! I'm not bluffing!" The three men looked at each other with confused glances. The center one chuckled.

"Oh please. Do you really think we care about him?" His voice was deep and raspy. The men continued their approach on Booker. Booker picked up Zeyl and threw him into the group. Zeyl's weight was almost non existent. As a result, the man in the middle casually tossed him of with one arm. In the small moment of distraction, Booker took his opportunity to strike. He jumped forward and launched his fist straight to the man in the center of the group. He had almost no time to react and the punch flung him into the forest. Booker was now facing away from the two other goons as they had not realized what had happened yet. They turned around to face Booker. He raised his hands to the men and flicked his wrist. _I see my vigors still work_. Booker kept the men suspended in the air while he drew the rock to slit their throats. There was a soft click behind him.

"Drop it" said a Stern voice. "Drop it and no one gets hurt". Booker complied as there was rifle aimed at the back of his head. He dropped the rock and put his hands in the air. He felt a strong shock as the pole was lunged into his back. He fell to the ground from the pain. Booker grabbed the prod, careful not to touch the taser end of it. He swung the prod and hooked the other end on the man's left leg and pulled it bringing him to the ground. Both Booker and the goon came to their feet. Booker reacted first. He dove backwards into the air and extended his legs to kick the goon in the chest. The force of the kick launched him against a nearby tree. He hit it straight on. Hard. The goon collapsed to the ground unconscious. The two other men grabbed Booker's arms and pinned him down. Before Booker could get out of the hold (the two men had absolutely no idea what they were doing) they injected a needle into his arm. Booker began to feel drowsy and weak. As he drifted off he heard a few small lines of banter from the goons

"The word was raspberry you dumbass"

"I thought it was cranberry, it's an honest mistake". Booker fell into unconsciousness moments later. Moments later, he was completely unconscious.

Booker awoke in a small cell chained to the wall. The cell was old, medieval. The bricks that constituted the walls were covered in mold and rust. It seemed as though they could be broken with one swift kick. Across from Booker, there was a tall, african american man. His ribs were extremely visible on his stomach. Clearly he had not been fed in a long time. He had cuts and bruises all over his body from many beatings. He was not in chains as he could barely move as it was. Booker did not bother speaking to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small photograph of Elizabeth.

"I'll find you" Booker muttered under his breath. "I swear to god I'll find you" A guard appeared in front of his cell. The guard was around four feet tall and his skin was red. He had spikes all over and the skin was extremely distorted. He opened the cell doors and approached the dying man. He whimpered

"Please. Help me". The guard showed no mercy and slit his throat. Booker was in complete shock and backed into the corner.

"Help!" he screamed. "Get me out of here!"

"Shut up!" yelled the guard. "It's time to go anyways". As soon as Booker was unchained he tried to attack the guard. But his muscles would not let him do anything but stand up and follow the guard down the corridor.

"What-what did you do to me?"

"We injected you with a small toxin. Non lethal. You should be fine considering the amount of vigors you have injected yourself with". Booker continued down the hallway until they arrived at a large circular door. The door had a complex pattern with switches and handles. Three other guards appeared from the darkness surrounding the corridor. They all looked almost identical to the first guard They all carried prods just like the goons that had attacked him in the forest. The guards placed their hands on the door and performed a complex series of movements with the switches and handles. The combination took almost a full minute to complete. When the guards finished, the door made a loud growling sound as it split into pieces that slid into the wall leaving a great hole where the door used to be. Booker was shoved into the room. No words were by spoken. He was alone in the room. Booker turned for just a moment to examine his room was rather large. It had a high ceiling and no windows. The walls were covered in strange decorations that all seemed to revolve around life and death. At the front of the room, there was a throne decorated with bones. It stood on a small platform around six inches off the floor. When he turned back to the front of the room a man sat in the chair. He was tall and thin. He had a beard but it was quite thin. His figure was not muscular or weak. Every aspect of him appeared to be completely normal... Except for his eyes. His goddamned eyes. One moment they were the color of the ocean and the next they were blood red. Booker stared straight into his eyes. The man appeared to be normal but Booker knew he was staring into the eyes of a monster. The eyes of fear. The eyes of a killer. In that moment Booker lost control of his muscles. He fell to his knees. The man approached him. Suddenly the floor surrounding Booker collapsed. Tentacles emerged from the cracks in the floor and clasped Booker's wrists. They brought him onto his back on the small piece of floor that was left intact. Neither Booker nor the Man reacted to any of the commotion of the room. As he approached, his body transformed into colossal shapes, colors, and figures. His face turned inside out and the flesh bled from his face. His teeth turned to fangs that stretched down to his waist. Spikes grew from his chest and his arms turned a mixture of pale black and green, as though it was a lung with cancer. With each step he took another transformation took place. He put his thumb on Booker's forehead. Booker leaned his head back and his eyes rolled back in his head. His face began to bleed from multiple spots. The beast's voice was completely in tune with Booker's. His voice was incredibly deep. One could feel the sounds running through their veins and chilling their bones. They spoke completely in unison and said "Return. Fix the past. Live the future".

Suddenly the room began to shake. Booker regained control of his body. He felt the change immediately and he collapsed. The beast seemed to be just as confused as him. The air in front of them tore in two and they looked into an alternate dimension. Booker came to his feet while the beast was distracted. He looked into the tear.

"Is- is that rapture?"

Booker was lifted off of his feet. A giant claw swung at him but it stopped in mid air. It appeared that the beast had frozen. Suddenly, the Booker was thrust towards the portal. As he flew towards it he saw the beast being pulled as well. They both fell through the tear and fell into a tower. Outside the window, Booker saw songbird floating in the water.

"Rapture". Booker muttered under his breath. A loud roar could be heard from the beast behind him as a giant gash formed on its side. More and more gashes appeared on his body until one went straight through his chest. Booker heard a smug female voice from behind him "I am still waiting for the day that I will stop saving your ass". Booker turned to see a young woman. She had short black hair. Her skin was pale and white and she had bright blue eyes. She had a white shirt. It wrapped around her torso very tightly. She wore a blue dress and a small blue jacket that only covered a small portion of her arm. She wore a tight necklace with a small pendant with a bird on it.

"Elizabeth!" exclaimed Booker. "What is going on? What happened to Comstock?" "Booker...it's ok".

"What do you mean?"

"We broke the cycle. Comstock is gone. You are Booker Dewitt". They stood in silence.

"Can we go back to Columbia?"

"Er...not exactly"

"Why not?"

"Look...it's a long story but in short, after you killed Comstock, the VOX populi took over Columbia. I rescued you because you are the only one who can stop them. They have taken the lives of too many in their name. Fitzroy is dead but it did not take long to elect a new leader. He goes by the name of _Kova_".

"How do I find him?" asked Booker.

"Believe me, You'll know him when you see him". I can get you to Columbia...but from there on you are on your own".

"Wait I have so many questions!" Elizabeth opened a new tear. This one led to a public square in Columbia.

"Goodbye Booker. If you find me in Columbia I will not recognize you because we are entering an alternate timeline. And don't worry, I am not leaving you empty handed".

"Wait! How will I find you when I'm done?!" But Elizabeth had already gone through a tear of her own leading only god knows where. Booker turned to face the tear she had opened for him. There was a small box sitting in front of him. It was identical to the one the Lady and the Gentlemen had given him on the boat. It read _Property of Booker Dewitt 7th Cavalry Wounded Knife_. Its contents were almost identical as well. He removed the pistol from the box and placed it in his back pocket. Underneath the pistol, he found a sky hook, almost identical to the one he had used before. Instead of a picture of Elizabeth, he found a picture of an African American man. He wore a piano black suit. His tie was black except for a green snake that stretched from the bottom. The same man who had his throat slit in the jail cell. He flipped the picture over and found the words _Fix the past. Live the future_. Booker placed the picture in his left pocket and jumped through the tear.

Booker walked through the public square of Columbia. He began to scan his surroundings. The square had staircases along the right side leading to other parts of the city. The square was located on the left portion of the city. The entire left side was just the open sky around them. Above him, Booker noticed the skylines he had used to travel around the city with Elizabeth. When looking off the side of the city, one could see the propellers and gears keeping the city afloat miles off the ground. In the center, there was a well around six feet high. It had no purpose as the city got its water from the precipitation in the near by clouds. _This is not at all how I remembered things_. There were guards standing on every block watching the public as they went through their deeds. They were all covered from head to toe in body armor. It was all black except for the opening for the guards face which was covered by glass. They were all equipped with riot shields and fully automatic weapons. Booker walked casually to avoid attention.

"Joey keep your shoes on! We don't want to cause any trouble" said a startled voice next to him. Booker turned to see a woman holding her son's wrist. The woman was caucasian with light blonde hair. She was thin and was wearing a plaid dress. The boy had taken his shoes off and placed them by the fountain. He was maybe four years old with hair just like his mother's. He had a green shirt and small white shorts.

"Mommy why can't I go in the fountain?"

"Sweety just calm down, I'll buy you candy". It was obvious that she was desperate. Booker sensed the fear in her voice...The boy burst into tears. A guard walked over to see what the commotion began to walk away to avoid being noticed by that guards, but he turned back when he heard the woman scream. The guard had picked up the boy the wrist and was dangling him high off the ground. The boy cried and screamed out of fear. The mother begged the man to put the boy down.

"Please, he is just a little boy!" Tears rolled down her cheek as she screamed at the guard. "Hey put that baby down!" Booker exclaimed. The guard, woman, and baby went silent. Booker felt a hundred heads turn towards him. The guard turned around to face him.

"And who the hell are you?" The boy still hung from his hand. Booker reached for his weapon- but decided against it. No- I can't hurt the boy. Booker raised his hand to possess the guard to open the wrist of the guard and dropped the boy. He used his fingers to dislocated every bone in the guards body. Some of the bones ripped through his skin and he began to bleed rapidly. The man had formed into a pile of body armor and flesh and bones on the ground. The boy ran off and the mother ran after him. A loud gunshot. Blood splattered from the woman's back. She collapsed on the ground. The boy stood over her lifeless body. Booker turned to where the shot came from. Before him stood approximately twenty guards all equipped with the same as the first. Booker snatched the weapon from the dead guard. He had to scrape the flesh off of the sides of the gun. Booker dove for cover behind the well. Moments later, the shooting began. All of the guards fired their rifles at the crowd in the square. The well barely protected him from the wave of bullets flying towards him. The shooting stopped. Booker stood to face the army which had formed a pathway through the center of the group. They stood at the top of a staircase directly ahead of Booker cascading down the stairs. A tall slim man stepped forward through the group. He was wearing a black suit with thin white stripes running down the jacket and pants. He wore white gloves and sharp white dress shoes. His hair was gelled to the left and seemed to stay perfectly still with all of his movements. Booker stood to face him.

"Who the _hell _are you?" asked the man. He spoke in a british accent that had been washed out after having lived in columbia. His words asked a question but his voice said class.

"Who I am is irrelevant". Booker glanced down and saw that his photograph of Elizabeth had fallen down next to his feet. As soon as Booker saw it, so did the man standing before him. He grabbed the photo before Booker could react and examined it. Suddenly, the man fell into a fit of rage. He swung a knife out of his pocket and held it to Booker's neck. The man moved too quick for Booker to keep track of his movements. He screamed at the top of his lungs "Who the bloody FUCK are you?!" The knife began to dig into Booker's skin and he began to bleed.

"Why do you have a picture of my daughter?!" His eyes had widened and bulged out of their sockets. Nostrils flared. Purple veins popped out of his neck.

"I'm your worst nightmare" replied Booker. In one swift movement he lunged his skyhook into the man's side and spun the wheel. It tore through his flesh like wood in a woodchipper. His flesh spun out and splattered leaving a giant gash in his side. The guards all began to fire towards Booker as he lunged into the air and attached his skyhook onto the skylines. He glided through the air until he jumped off when directly above a tall building and had a clear view of the square. Booker raised his hand and prepared to launch a devil's kiss fireball at the crowd of guards standing below him. He noticed the man he had just murdered stand up as though nothing had happened. _You won't be walking away from this one_. Booker's hand was now completely extended and aimed at the square. Booker surged the energy and tried to send it up his arm to launch out of his hand but he felt nothing but a shock in his wrist. Suddenly Booker felt completely out of breath. He couldn't breath. His lungs closed up and muscles tensed.

Booker came to his feet and lunged up to the skyline. He continued on the line until he was away from the square. Booker dropped down into a shopping area and stumbled into an alchemy shop. He grabbed a glass blue jar. _Salts_ Mumbled Booker. He chugged the whole jar and suddenly feeling returned to all of his body.

"Hey, are you gonna pay for that?!" Yelled the shopkeeper. Booker paid for the salts vile and bought two more for later. _Why did that man think that Elizabeth was his daughter? _Booker turned to the shopkeeper and asked

"Hey, where can I learn about the history of the vox?"

"Well that would be in the hall of heroes. He cringed, remembering the hall of heroes with Elizabeth. The story must be different in this timeline. A guard walked out of a nearby alleyway. Booker turned to avoid eye contact. He grabbed a hat off of a nearby stand and walked away from the guard with his face covered. He walked through another alleyway and found a crowd surrounding a stage. On the stage, there were three men tied shirtless to poles. Their backs were nothing but open flesh from being whipped repeatedly. Booker turned around to face the other way. To his shock he found a man and a woman standing in front of him. The Lutece twins.

"Thank god you're back. We thought you died" They alternated each sentence when speaking.

"Well I feel very much alive" replied Booker.

"Except for that" they said in unison as they gestured to a small portion of Booker's leg that seemed to be completely invisible. Booker was completely in shock.

"What the hell is that?!" He moved the leg and the invisible portion returned to its normal state.

"Thank god you somehow made it back. Vox populi took over-" Booker interrupted them "Elizabeth filled me in". They paused. The Robert and Rosalind's faces went into a state of complete shock.

"Whoever that was it wasn't Elizabeth". They said in return.

"Excuse me?" asked Booker.

"You are on your way to the hall of heroes? Correct?" He nodded. "Alright. In that case you are going to need this". Rosalind placed her hand out. It contained a small vial of green liquid. "What is this supposed to be?" Booker asked.

"This is a mixture of many different kinds of snake venom" Booker took the vial and continued on his way. He turned around to ask where to find the hall of heroes but before he could say anything, the twins handed him a map of Columbia.

"Booker" they muttered. He turned to face them.

"If you can save Columbia, then maybe you will survive in the end". He nodded and latched onto a skyline. Booker glided along the line when suddenly a light whizzing sound flew by his ear. Booker turned on his skyhook to see a cable car with three guards standing on the edge. They all looked identical and were firing weapons at him. Luckily they were untrained and could not manage to hit him. Booker unlatched his skyhook and used the magnet to attach onto the cable car's hook. He landed directly behind the guards and was facing the other way. He swung his right leg around behind him and tripped the first guard. Booker swung his skyhook at the second. The skyhook smashed into the guards chest, but his body armor barely protected his chest and jammed the skyhook. Booker heard a footstep behind him. With one swift motion, he turned and lunged his fist towards the guard. He was at least three feet away so the fist did not come close to hitting him. Instead, Booker shot a giant pillar of water out of his hand and threw the guard into the streets of columbia. Booker fired a shock jockey at the cable car's powerbox and fried the engine. The cable car stopped in mid air and all of its passengers went flying off the side. They were close to the edge of that part of Columbia and managed to fall through the gaps of the floating buildings. As they were falling, Booker grabbed the skyhook and attempted to unjam it from the guard's chest. Booker was now directly above the guard. They fell onto a skyline. Booker took none of the impact because he was above the guard. The guard died from the impact and began to slip off of the skyline. Booker kept his hand on the skyhook and he managed to pull it out at the last second. As Booker fell with the guard, he was able to swing his arm to latch onto the skyhook. He had only fallen a foot and his arm was in reach of the skyline. Booker took a moment to catch his breath and then continued to the hall of heroes.

Booker was approximately one block away from the hall of heroes. He would need a disguise to get in. He had to pose as a civilian. Booker went into a small clothes shop and bought a pair of pants. He also bought a casual jacket with a hoodie to avoid being noticed. Booker walked towards the hall of heroes. He walked through the entrance and to the elevator. As he stepped in, he made eye contact with a man across the room. He was african american and had a vox uniform.

"Hey! That's him!" he exclaimed. Booker jumped into the elevator. He drew his pistol, leaned out, and fired a bullet. The bullet pierced his chest like a knife going through butter. He collapsed on the floor. Inside the elevator, there was a man leaned over the control panel. He had a janitor's uniform and had pulled out a large amount of cables.

"Take me to the vox exhibit!" yelled Booker as he leaned out the elevator. There were a few guards approaching him. He fired a few rounds of his pistol to scare them but he killed a couple. Booker checked on the repairman.

"How long is this going to take to fix?" Booker exclaimed.

"I can get it working in a few minutes maybe" replied the man.

"Well hurry!" Booker leaned out of the elevator again. More guards. Booker reached for the rifle he took from the guard on his back. It only had one round, but it would have to last. He fired the weapon at the guards. A few were shot and a few ran back to cover. Booker checked on the repairman's progress.

"It's gonna be a bit longer! This elevator has been malfunctioning for weeks". Booker switched back to the guards. Two guards prepared a large cannon in the center of the hallway. It was a small caliber cannon and it stood on wheels. It took two men to operate.

"HURRY!" Booker screamed at the top of his lungs. If the elevator did not start working in the next minute he would have nothing left to defend himself with. As the men took the rocket and prepared it to launch, Booker leaned out and fired the rifle at the guards. They backed off for a moment. Booker attempted to fire a few more rounds but the gun only responded with a soft clicking noise.

"Shit!". Booker placed the rifle on his back and drew his pistol again. The moment he leaned out of the elevator the rocket was fired. Booker jumped back into the elevator. The rocket continued down the corridor and exploded on a wall at the end of the corridor. Booker fired a few pistol rounds to keep the guards moving, but he had three shots left with the pistol. The guards prepared a second rocket. Booker checked on the repairman.

"I don't even know if I will be able to fix it! The cables are fried!" Booker leaned back into the hallway. The rocket was about to fire. This time, Booker stepped all the way out of the elevator ready to take the rocket

"Fire!" yelled one of the guards. The rocket shot out of the launcher and flew straight towards Booker. Booker raised his hands sent a force of air that flung the rocket back towards the guards. It exploded on impact with the one closest to the corridor. Booker leaned back into the elevator and fired a shock jockey at the electrical circuit. It glowed bright blue and launched the elevator straight through the shaft until it slammed into the top of the building about six stories high. The elevator doors hung open the entire time. The elevator hung from the top for a few moments.

"We'd better get out while we can" said Booker. He grabbed the repairman by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the room. The elevator hung for a few more seconds but then dropped down to the bottom floor.

"I know who you are" said the repairman. Booker turned to face him.

"And who am I then?" he replied.

"You, are Booker Dewitt. You were the leader of the vox rebellion. A lot of good you've done us".

"Then you also know that I helped kill Fitzroy".

"Fitzroy was a figurehead".

"Alright. Either way, I am on my way to kill Kova...and that man in the suit. Do you by any chance know who he is?"

"You must be talking about Thoran. He is Kova's right hand man. You'll find him in the same place you find Kova".

"Perfect" muttered Booker.

"The VOX exhibit is on the floor below is" said the repairman. Booker looked at a sign that hung from the ceiling. It read in large white letters

"Security Office" and had an arrow pointing to the right.

"Why don't we go there to get some weapons". said Booker.

"Look pal… I am not here to help you fight Kova or Thoran. I'm just here because I got trapped in the elevator". Booker pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the repairman.

"Are you going to tell them what I'm doing?".

"I don't want to be involved. I'm just going to get out of here". Booker lowered his pistol and walked towards the security office.

Booker arrived in the security office. The entire facility appeared to be completely abandoned. At the entrance there was a sign hanging from the sealing. _Armory. _It pointed to the left. Booker found a fully automatic rifle and a few rounds for it as well as a Peppermill crank gun. He also grabbed a few explosive charges and a parachute on his way out. In the main room next to the elevator Booker had come in, Booker placed the explosive charges on the floor and detonated them. An alarm sounded as soon as the explosives went off. Booker jumped through the hole and landed in the VOXexhibit in the hall of heroes. A guard burst through a staircase on the left side of the room. He removed his radio to call backup but Booker removed his pistol and shot the radio out of his hand. He moved the pistol and shot the guard in the chest. _I'm running out of time_ thought Booker as he sprinted through the exhibit. The room was circular, but had four hallways leading to other parts of the exhibit. The ceiling was no taller than six feet in the air. There were very few windows on the sides of the building to create a very enclosed environment. The walls were covered in photos of the leaders of the VOX rebellion. Booker continued down the hallway closest to him and at the end he found a massive room. All around the room, there were statues of VOX leaders. Each statue was around fifteen feet tall. The floor in this room was black and white tiles. In the center of the room, there was a large fountain made of porcelain. At the back of the room, there was a tall staircase. There was a blockade guards standing on the stairs, but these guards were different from the rest. On the center of their black uniforms, there was a green snake. _They must be with Kova _thought Booker. _How am I supposed to get past them? _Booker glanced at the statues. One of the VOX heroes who had a hook for a hand had requested to have the hook made from authentic metal on the statue. The skyhook would be able to latch onto that. Booker sprinted out of cover. He had a few moments before the guards would realize who he was and they would shoot him. He pulled out his skyhook and lunged onto the statue's hook. Booker caught it and immediately took cover behind the hook. (There was a small platform where the hook came out of the wrist). Booker was almost directly above the guards. He leaned out and fired a devil's kiss fireball at the guards who were hunched together in a group. The fireball hit them at full force. Only two guards managed to move in time for the fireball to miss them. The rest were in the area of the explosion and were injured or on fire. Booker dove from the tower and landed on one of the guards to break his fall. The other dove behind the fountain for cover. The guards who were injured still had weapons that could fire at Booker who stood at the bottom of the staircase. Booker bolted for the top as the guards shot at him. He dove through the large doors as one bullet penetrated his thigh. He closed the doors behind him and latched them shut so that the guards would not follow him. Booker stood in a small circular room. There were images along the wall and text beneath that told the story of the VOX revolution.

_The VOX revolution._

_Fitzroy led the army to full out war after receiving a dramatic speech by one Booker Dewitt. The Battle lasted months and 40,000 lives were lost (both VOX and comstock's men). Booker eventually betrayed our men and assisted in the murder of Fitzroy with Elizabeth Comstock. Shortly before Fitzroy's death, she had her scientists genetically modify a snake to fight for the VOX. Booker and Elizabeth disappeared for a long time but eventually came back and took the life of Zachary the death of Comstock, the VOX had the freedom to take complete control over the city by moving quickly while there was chaos. The VOX elected a new leader by the name of Kova. Kova is the brother of Fitzroy and pursued the VOX in direct disobedience to Fitzroy's wishes, but in the best wishes of the city._

On the other side of the room there was a large image of a snake. The same snake he had been seeing before. There was some text beneath its picture.

_The Snake._

_The Snake acts as a guardian to the VOX populi and is a symbol of hope. It was created to always defend Fitzroy. It is the result of the genetic mutation and is said to be unstoppable. It fought alongside the soldiers during the revolution and won many battles in the VOX favour. The snake has shown weakness in the past to venom similar to that of its own._

Next to the snake, there was a picture of Thoran.

_Thoran_

_Shortly after the VOX came to power, Kova elected a second in command. He chose the VOX's most successful general, and Comstock's brother, Thoran. Thoran was in charge of the snake. He commanded the snake in battle against Comstock and lead many men to victory. After the death of Comstock, Thoran took Comstock's daughter, Elizabeth in as his own and kept her enslaved in a remake of the Monument Island tower to control the power she possessed. Thoran is said to have similar invincibility powers to the snake._

_So that's why Elizabeth hasn't taken the VOX down _Thought Booker. There was a loud thud at the door. Booker turned from the text on the wall to face the threat. A loud explosion hit the doors but they did not budge. _The exhibit must be quite valuable if they needed to put glass proof doors _thought Booker. Booker threw his last explosive charge at the wall. _Let's hope the walls are not blast proof as well. _Another explosion. This time it was much louder. _They'll break through that door at any second now_. Booker detonated his explosive charge and blasted a hole through the wall. He looked out at Columbia and took a deep breath. Another explosion this one blasted through the doors and an army of guards stormed through. Booker dove out of the hole in the wall with his parachute on his back. He activated the parachute almost immediately because he was so close to the ground. The parachute carried him above the buildings away from the hall of heroes. The guards stood at the hole that Booker had made and began to fire their weapons at him. Booker raised his hand and summoned crows which attacked the guards. Because the room was so compact, the crows flooded in and there was no escape for the guards. Suddenly Booker's muscles tensed. His lungs closed. He couldn't breathe. He quickly reached for a jar of salts from his bag but he couldn't reach them. Booker crash landed on a tall building and landed on his backpack. He quickly searched the bag to see if the bottles had survived. They had both been completely shattered. Booker looked down at his body. The majority of his chest was completely invisible. He rolled over and it went back to the way it was. His skin began to turn completely gray. It became crispy and distorted. Booker fell onto his back and everything went black.

Booker's eyes shot open. He was in a completely white space with no walls or floors. It was completely empty. He turned around to see everything but there was nothing. Just infinite white was wearing his old clothes. They were soaking wet. He looked up to see Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! What's going on! Why am I fading away?!" Elizabeth paused for a moment and then spoke

"This is not reality, Booker. The only way for Comstock to die was to kill him...you".

"I know that already. But how am I alive?!" They were both completely silent. Elizabeth stared down at her shoes and then back at Booker.

"You're not". The words echoed through Booker's head even after she said them. Suddenly, Elizabeth's face went inside out. Her eyes turned blood red. She opened her mouth to speak, but she did not use her voice. It was a deep low voice. It was Raspy and loud but it spoke slowly and clearly.

"Fix the past, live the future". Suddenly her arms turned a pale black and green. Her teeth turned to fangs. Spikes grew from her chest and her legs. It was not Elizabeth anymore. It was the beast Booker had encountered before. This time, there was no way to escape. Nowhere to run. No Elizabeth to save him. The beast's face became a ball of flesh held together by the sides of his head and blood poured out. His fangs were the size of a hockey stick. He swung his right arm at Booker but Booker jumped over it. The left arm came at him faster than the first. He pulled out his gun and stopped the arm in front of him but the force sent him flying. Booker lay on his back looking up at the beast. It swung its claw down and the middle claw pierced his abdomen. He lifted Booker and threw him to the ground. The beast placed his foot above Booker and pressed down with the force of a thousand earthquakes. Any remaining bones in his body were crushed to bits in that moment. Booker was just a pile of flesh and bones on the ground.

Booker awoke in a small bed. It was in the corner of a large room. The ceiling was around ten feet off the wall. The entire frame of the room was completely made of wood. It appeared to be the upstairs bedroom of an old cottage. The walls were decorated with animal skins and there was a fireplace on the backwall of the room. In the center, there was an oval shaped carpet that had stripes progressing from the middle to outsides with many different colors. There was a desk on the other side of the room that was covered in papers. To the right of the desk, there was a staircase leading down. _Where the hell am I_, though Booker. Robert Lutece stepped out of the staircase into the room.

"Oh, you're awake" he said smugly. "When we found you, your skin was falling off of your body. you really need to keep more salt bottles with you". Booker stared at Robert without saying a word. "We injected a replacement bottle into your arm so you should be fine for a while. Rosalind is downstairs making tea if you would like some". Booker sat up in bed.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have work to do". He stood up but immediately collapsed in pain onto the bed.

"It's going to be a while before you can go back into battle". Booker felt a massive burning pain in his stomach. He lifted up his shirt to find a bandage covering his abdomen.

"What happened there?" he asked.

"When we picked you up, the majority of your abdomen was being burned through as though someone poured acid on it. After we injected the salts, it stopped burning but the damage had already been done. So we cleaned the wound and bandaged you up". Booker laid back in the bed and stared at the ceiling. _If I am going to find Kova now would be the time to ask_. Booker turned his head to Robert.

"Do you know where I can find Kova?" he asked.

"After Kova was informed of you, he and Thoran moved from his headquarters to the remake of the tower on monument island. It is said to be the most impenetrable building in Columbia." Rosalind walked in. She was carrying a tray with three cups of tea. She sat down in a chair next to the bed and handed one to Robert as well.

"Kova is said to have a stronghold towards the top of the tower. I don't know exactly how to find it. Once you get into the tower you will have to find it yourself".

"We honestly thought we'd never see you again". Rosalind said. "The cycle was broken...we thought it would all be over but it just made things worse". Booker stared in confusion.

"Is there any way we can speed up this process? I need to go". She looked at Robert as though she was requesting his approval. He nodded at her.

"I thought you'd never ask" she said smugly. Robert stood up and walked across the room to the desk with the pile of papers. He removed the top one and unveiled a hollowed out section with a small glass bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"Drink this" she said as she handed him the bottle. Booker sat up and chugged the liquid. He felt burning sensation run throughout his body. He screamed in pain. Booker fell out of the bed onto the floor. He felt the liquid flow down his throat but seep into the sides and flow straight to his heart. He clutched his chest in agony. From the heart, the liquid rushed through every vein in his body burning everything it touched. After a few moments on the ground recuperating. Booker came to his feet. He turned to face the Lutece twins.

"I'm going to need some ammo before I can go".

Booker walked through the public square. It was rather large and there had to be a thousand people in the square. Booker had taken a large trench coat from the Lutece's and a hat the he used to conceal his face. He also had a pair of large sunglasses. They were extremely distracting, and made it difficult for Booker to walk in a straight line. He managed to wander into a weapon's shop.

"How much for rifle rounds?" he asked.

"Five dollars per clip" The clerk replied. "I am going to need some identification before you buy anything". Booker looked the clerk straight in the eye. Booker stared the clerk dead in the eyes.  
>"You look like a man who knows what's good for him". Booker whispered as he removed the sunglasses. His face was totally visible. "And if you know what is good for you, then you will give me all the ammunition I want. He placed the pistol on the table. <em>It doesn't have any ammo but he doesn't know that<em>.

"I...I'll get the weapons. Just please don't hurt me". The man turned around to grab a box of ammo. He moved quickly to grab a weapon to attack Booker.

"If you think I'm just going to let you do that then you are mistaken". He exclaimed as he clocked the pistol and aimed it at the gun the man was reaching for. The man turned back to face Booker at the counter.

"Alright I'll do whatever you want". Booker casually tapped the counter with his gun and smiled smugly. The cashier reached under the table and grabbed a box of ammo and placed it on the counter.

"Three more please". The cashier placed the three boxes of ammo in a small bag and handed it to Booker. "By the way, do you think you could make this into a poison dart?" Booker placed the vile of green liquid on the counter.

"Yes. Just give me a moment". He removed the lid of the vile and extracted the liquid with a syringe. He then pierced the back of a small dart and injected the liquid inside. He also took out a small tranquilizer gun and loaded the dart inside of it. Booker placed it in the back of his belt.

"Thanks" Booker said casually as he walked out the store. He paced the sunglasses back on his face and stepped out into the street. It was midday and the sun was burning down on Columbia. _Robert got me a seat on the ferry for 3:30..._Booker glanced at his pocketwatch. _3:15_. Booker took a few sips from his salts bottle and placed it in his backpack. He walked through a dark alley when a cold chill flowed through his bones. Booker turned to see a woman standing before him.

"Elizabeth!" he exclaimed. She appeared to be Elizabeth in every way shape and form...except for her eyes. Her pupils were vertical and dark yellow. Her entire body seemed to be...transparent. She was dressed in rags and had multiple wounds that were bleeding all over her face and body.

"Don't do this Booker" she moaned. "Don't let me die". She disappeared before his eyes. Booker stepped forward and tried to grab her but she was already gone. _What does she mean don't let me die._

"One last call for monument island! Last call!" The conductor yelled. Booker stayed in the back of the ferry, paying no attention. He stared at the ground patiently waiting for the ferry car to move. The doors made a large beeping sound and began to close. The room was around the size of a small boat. It moved the same way the buildings in columbia stayed afloat. The powerful turbines whirred into action.

"Hold on!" A guard stepped onto the platform. Booker looked up and his heart stopped. _Just what I need...a guard._ Booker quickly switched his focus from the guard to the ground to avoid eye contact. _It's ok he hasn't seen me yet_. Booker stepped off the wall and removed the pistol from his coat. The guard saw it immediately and grabbed his weapon. Booker had an advantage and immediately fired a bullet into his chest and a bullet into the glass visor on the guard's helmet. Panic. Everyone in the ferry screamed and broke down the doors and ran out. The driver came out of the cabin to see what all the commotion was.

"Don't even think about it". Booker aimed his pistol at his head and forced him back into the drivers cabin. A guard rushed into the ferry and raised his gun to Booker. He didn't have time to turn and shoot him. Booker flicked his wrist and threw the guard into the air. He aimed his pistol and shot him. He turned to face the driver.

"Drive!" he exclaimed. The driver pulled a few levers and gears and the ferry left the station. Booker could see the giant monument tower through the clouds from where he stood. It only took a few moments for another ferry car full of guards to follow them.

"Turn off the engines now and no one gets hurt". Booker held his gun to the driver's head.

"Keep the two cars aligned". He pushed the gun a little harder. "Understand?" The driver was almost in tears at this point.

"Ok, ok. Just- please don't hurt me!" Booker stepped out of the driver's cabin and approached the opening where the doors had been. He sprinted towards them and pulled out his skyhook. He dove out of the cabin and the magnetized skyhook attached to a metal panel on the other ferry car. As soon as he landed, Booker swung his skyhook and formed giant gashes in two of the guards. He removed his pistol and shot a guard behind him. He turned and shot two more guards on the other side of the ship. They fell out of the side. A door leading to the lower level of the ship burst open and three guards ran out. They were shocked to see Booker and it took them a moment to equip their weapons. It was enough time for Booker to swing the rifle on his back and open fire on the three guards. Booker stepped into the driver's cabin on the guard's ship and shot the guard in the head. The ship moved out of control and it started to drop down. Booker sprinted to the doors and dove to the first ship. He didn't bother using the skyhook and dove straight through the door. Booker stepped back into the driver's cabin to find the driver right where he had left him. They ship was very close to monument tower.

"Thank you for your assistance" Booker said as he hit the driver with the butt of his rifle. The driver collapsed completely unconscious. Booker had no idea how to pilot the ship but he was close enough that it really didn't matter. Booker pressed down on the gas and crashed the ship straight into the side of the monument tower. It was a large room with two staircases on either side. There was a large bookshelf covering the entire wall which had been almost completely destroyed by the ship. To Booker's right, there was a large metal door with two circular windows. The floor was mostly covered by a carpet with a complex, brown design with lines. The small areas on the side of the room that were not covered by the carpet that had a very simple design with lines. Next to both of the staircases there was a small armchair and a small table next to it with a lamp. _This is where where I first met Elizabeth. _The ship broke through the wall and crashed into a large room. Booker stepped out of the ship to find Thoran. He had been injured by the crash and fell onto the floor. His leg appeared to be completely crushed. Booker glanced to the left. "Elizabeth!" He yelled. Without thinking Booker ran straight towards her. She had fallen onto the ground from the impact. There was a small click.

"Take one more step and you're dead". Booker turned. He was not surprised to see Thoran in perfect health. His leg seemed as though nothing had happened at all. He stepped to the side and picked up Elizabeth and held the pistol to her head. "I'd stay back if I was you".

A small ship approached the cabin doors. It docked and Thoran stepped out. He walked through a large door into a dining hall. Elizabeth walked into the room. She was shocked to see him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked with an aggressive tone.

"Is that really how you should talk to your father?" He replied.

"You are not my father".

"Whether you like it or not I am."

"You fought against my father in the war." "How dare you take his place like it's nothing".

"I have taken care of you and I'd like some appreciation".

"Oh please".

"What's that supposed to mean?" She stormed out of the room. "Elizabeth come back". Elizabeth continued down the hallway. Thoran followed her begging her to stop. "Elizabeth let's just talk about this!"

"I don't want to talk to you! You say you are my father but this is the first time I have seen you in years!"

" Elizabeth wait!" She burst into the library as Thoran caught up with her.

"I know you don't care about me. If you cared you wouldn't have had this tower rebuilt just to keep me under control! If you think you can just come in here where I have been forced to live for years now without seeing or hearing of you-" Suddenly a ferry car crashed through the wall completely destroying the Bookshelf. The impact knocked both Elizabeth and Thoran on their backs. Elizabeth was completely impaired. She could not see or hear anything until she heard a man's voice.

"Elizabeth!" _I know that voice from somewhere...who is that?_ Suddenly she was yanked off the ground by her arm and saw that Thoran was holding a gun to her head. Thoran stared Booker dead in the eyes.

"I'll do it! I'll shoot her!" When Booker looked into his eyes, he saw the eyes of a madman.

"You wouldn't shoot your own daughter".

"You don't know what I'd do". Thoran pursed his lips and made a soft hissing sound. _What is he doing?_ A giant green snake came crashing through the door Elizabeth and Thoran had come out of. Thoran gestured the gun commanding the snake to attack Booker and dropped Elizabeth on the ground. Booker reached for the tranquilizer gun but the snake was too fast. It knocked Booker on his back and sent the gun flying. The snake opened its mouth. Its fangs were the size of swords. The snake lunged forward to attack Booker but he rolled out of the way. Booker charged a devil's kiss in his hand and fired it at the snake. It flew directly into its mouth and blew its head off. Booker came to his feet and backed away from the snake's body. It lay lifeless on the ground. Booker turned to Thoran who was in complete shock. Suddenly Booker felt something pierce through his stomach. He looked down and saw a giant fang sticking out of his abdomen. The snake removed its fang. Booker clutched the wound and looked at the fully healed snake. _How?_ he wondered. Suddenly the snake's eyes widened and its head jerked back. Its tail curled up and appeared to dissolve before Booker's eyes. Its entire body began seemed as though it was being burned off. It collapsed to the ground before Booker. Behind the snake he saw Elizabeth. She was holding the tranquilizer gun that he had dropped before. She had a terrified look on her face. Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak when suddenly Thoran went into a fit of rage. His eyes turned red and veins popped out of his neck. He raised his pistol and fired at Elizabeth. Booker stared, helpless as the bullets glided in slow motion towards Elizabeth. He fired four shots in total and all of them went straight through her and she collapsed to the ground. Booker came to his feet. He felt the adrenaline flowing through his veins. Thoran aimed the gun at Booker.

"I told you I could." Thoran muttered smugly. Booker lost control. His eyes turned completely white with rage. He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"She's not your daughter you son of a bitch!" Booker felt his muscles tense. Veins popped out of his arms. Thoran took a step back. Booker raised his hand and possessed Thoran. He tried to fire his gun but his hand was forced open and the gun fell to the floor. He raised him a few feet in the air and used all of his power to boil all of the blood in Thoran's body heat to the point of screamed in pain but he was powerless to stop it. Thoran's head flipped back his arms twisted. The temperature increased more and more until His veins exploded from the heat. Booker began to feel his lungs close up but he quickly drank a bottle of salts. Booker kneeled next to Elizabeth's body. _I guess I had hoped the bullet wounds would have disappeared_. Booker stared at the four bloody spots where the bullets had pierced her back. _She died saving my life_. Suddenly Booker remembered the wound the snake had given him. He took off his coat and ripped a sleeve a large chunk off of the back and tied it around his abdomen. He pulled it tight to cover the wound and stopped the bleeding. He placed the remains of the jacket over Elizabeth's body. _Now to find Kova. _Booker walked down the hallway where Elizabeth and Thoran came out of. A few feet into the hallway, there was a bathroom where Booker found a small medical kit which he used to better clean the wound. Booker walked down the hallway until he came across a kitchen. It was quite large and seemed to be state of the art. It had an island counter in the center made of marble like the other surfaces in the kitchen. There were two large sinks and the pots and pans hung from the ceiling. The room was actually quite small compared to the more extravagant rooms in the tower. There was a short man in a tuxedo standing by the counter chopping carrots. Booker approached him.

"Where is the stronghold?" he asked. The man screamed and tried to run but Booker grabbed him by the arm and placed his gun to his hand. "Do you know where it is or not?"

"Even if I did, like I'd tell you". Booker set his gun on the counter and moved his face so that it was almost touching the man's face.

"So help me god, if you do not show me where the stronghold is-" He was interrupted.

"Alright, alright, I'll show you!". Booker grabbed his gun and jabbed the man in the back forcing him to walk. They left the kitchen and walked down a long hallway. Towards the end, the man turned back and said "it's just through here". Suddenly a group of men came rushing into the hallway. They raised their guns.

"Drop your weapon!" yelled one of the men. They were all carrying rifles and were all equipped with body armor. Booker heard a thousand guns being clocked behind him. He had no where to run. He dropped his pistol to the ground and placed his hands in the air. The man he had taken captive ran behind the crowd of men aiming guns at him. Booker felt a set of hands pat his shoulders and continue down his body. They removed the rifle from his belt and took his backpack. As soon as the backpack was removed Booker took a blow to the head and fell to the ground unconscious.

Booker slowly came to. His eyes slowly opened but his vision was still extremely blurred. He looked up to see that he was in a large room. It had roman style columns along the sides of the room. Booker sat in the center. The ceiling was no less than thirty feet high. Before Booker was a series of steps leading up to an extravagant throne. There were stairs leading up to it which was The throne was decorated with gold and silver. It had drawings of snakes on the back and on both sides. The floor was made of marble. Behind the throne, there was a massive flag hanging from the ceiling. The flag of the VOX populi, a black stencil fist starting from the bottom of the flag. In large red letters, the word VOX was written on the wrist. On the throne sat a tall african american man. He was wearing a piano black suit. He had a tie that was all black except for a snake in the middle. The same man who Elizabeth left a picture of and the same man who had his throat slit in the jail cell. Booker came to his feet. He realized he had been handcuffed when his arms refused to move from their place on his back.

"You must be Kova. I have heard a lot about _you_." Booker said as smugly as he could. "I have heard that you took advantage of Columbia and appointed yourself as their new leader". Kova stepped up from his throne and took one step towards Booker.

"You heard wrong. I saved Columbia".

"Last time I checked, enslaving the entire population is not saving anyone".

"Well last I checked, keeping the public from making the wrong decisions is".

"By taking away their freedom to make decisions? That is just inhumane!" Kova said nothing. He made a soft growling sound.

"Yes well, I've heard of you too Mr. Dewitt".

"Is that so? And what have you heard?"

"You are no hero. You murder the innocent and the evil for your own personal gain".

"I have fixed my mistakes".

"Oh have you? How many lives have you taken since you arrived in Columbia? How many more will you take in the future?"

"Just one". Kova walked down the steps and stood before Booker. He lifted Booker's shirt slightly to examine the wound. There was blood dripping from the now red bandage. He scoffed. He took a small step back and gave Booker a swift kick in his wound. Booker cried out in pain and fell onto his stomach, his arms still behind his back. Kova placed his foot on Booker's wrists and pressed down. Booker felt his arms being crushed and cried out once more. Kova grabbed his collar and lifted Booker so that he was on his knees. His nose was bleeding from hitting the hard marble floor. Kova stood in front of Booker and clutched his collar with his left hand, lifting Booker slightly off the ground. He raised his right fist and swung it at Booker. It hit him on the right side of his face giving him a black eye. He punched Booker three more times until his face was barely recognizable. Booker looked up at Kova.

"Is that all? Coward." He spit on Kova's face. Kova swung his knee into Booker's stomach. He walked behind Booker and knelt down. Booker felt the handcuffs come off of his wrists. Booker stood and turned around so he could face Kova.

"I guess you're not as much of a coward as I thought you were" he said smugly. "But you're just as much of a fool". Booker swung his foot to wrap around Kova's ankle and pulled to trip him. Falling to the ground, Kova extended his arms and caught himself. He flipped back onto his feet. As he landed, his coat swung and Booker noticed a sidearm on Kova's right hip. Booker sprinted forward and slid on the ground beside Kova yanking the gun out of its socket. He stood and aimed the gun at Kova, but only for a moment before Kova smacked it out of his hands. He kicked Booker in the calve causing him to crouch a bit. Kova jumped in the air and kicked Booker in the chin. The force of the kick flung Booker onto his back. Kova stood above Booker and stared at him smugly.

"I must say I underestimated you Mr. Dewitt". Booker was unable to speak. He coughed until blood spat out of his throat. "But in the end, you fail just as the rest." Booker swung his fist. For the first time he landed a solid hit on Kova who stumbled back. _This is my chance. _Booker came to his feet as quickly as possible and sprinted to Kova, who was standing directly in front of the throne. Booker dove and tackled Kova to the ground, slamming the back of his head against the second step of the throne. A small trail of blood trickled down from where he was hit. Kova had an empty expression. He was still alive. Barely. Booker grabbed his neck and squeezed with all of his might. He felt the veins inside being twisted as by his hands. Kova grabbed Booker's hands and tried to pry them off but he was weak from being hit so hard.

"This is for all the people who died in your name!" Booker exclaimed as he choked the life out of Kova. Suddenly, the room all around Booker began to fade. He maintained the grip on Kova's throat. There was a flash of light and the entire room was white for a moment. Booker looked around the room confused. The light faded and Booker looked back down. He expected to see Kova, dead. But instead of Kova, he saw Elizabeth. He released his hands from her neck in complete shock. Booker fell backwards. He was in a stream. There was a small hill in front of him with a house. He was knee deep in water. The stream had small hills surrounding the sides. _This- this is...no it can't be._ He looked at Elizabeth's lifeless body in the water. _The baptism…_ _this is the exact spot where I died…_ Booker glanced down. His clothes had been completely restored to their state before he died. _I've been given a second chance…_ Booker picked up Elizabeth from the water. "No… NO!" he screamed. "This can't be real!" Tears formed in his eyes and dropped onto Elizabeth's dead body. "NO!" He looked up into the sky. "How could you let this happen!? I didn't mean to! It was all a mistake!" Her eyes were wide open, staring into Booker's. She couldn't speak, but Booker could hear her saying "You let this happen". He shut her eyes and placed her at the side of the stream

Fin


End file.
